


Which Dress?

by demurely1



Category: Garrow's Law
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Historical, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demurely1/pseuds/demurely1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows the dress-choosing scene at the beginning of 3x03</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Dress?

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44404210@N04/7000342889/)

_Sarah: You’re no help at all!  And the masculine eye of the court must be pleased today!  But not excited, no, men move swiftly on from excitement to condemnation, don’t you think?  Hypocrisy forming no obstacle._

_Will: You cannot be angry._

_Sarah: Then give me hope._

_Will: I cannot.  Your case is a battle of ideas.  And perhaps, Mr Southouse is right:  the time has come to acknowledge a woman’s right to her child!_

Will looked at Sarah’s blank expression as she sat alongside him, perched on the end of the bed.  Her anxiety about the morning to come was etched somewhere behind her eyes.  Despite her being almost naked he had not allowed his gaze to wander towards the curve of her breasts, because he knew their conversation too important to be diverted by such pleasures.

Not that he wasn’t aware how her pert breasts were squashed into the tight stays, with the darker skin around her nipples just showing above the plunging neckline.  He’d been trying not to watch her antics about the choice of dress for the day.  Antics born of her worry about the law suit and its possible outcomes.  Antics both seeking his opinion and referencing the fact that her appearance needed to impress all her male antagonists; including the presiding judge – though not overly so!

Eventually, and in an effort to calm her nerves, Will had given up working on his papers and joined her in the bedroom, offering some hope about her cause, though, in truth, he knew there was very little.  Witnessing her anxiety from such close quarters wrenched his heart, yet he knew he couldn’t just throw his arms around her and promise that all would be well.  Instead he snaked his left hand lightly around her waist, while pressing his lips against her bare shoulder.

Sarah turned her head sharply to find his smiling blue eyes.

“I prefer the blue dress.” he said, softly. “It reminds me of the day I had to race all the way from the Bailey to the Royal Hotel, to persuade you from running to France!”

Her blank expression melted.

“Ah, so my choice of attire should be made as a consequence of your athletic prowess?” she ventured, raising her eyebrows in amusement now.

Will looked into her eyes, touching her jaw lightly with his right hand, matching her expression, relieved that her mood had broken at last.

“No... more the kisses we shared.”  He leaned into her lips, closing his eyes only when she had committed herself to a deep and tender kiss.  When he opened them again, she was smiling broadly. Keeping his hand round her waist, Will gently pulled her across to sit against his thigh, nibbled her neck softly and rested his chin on her shoulder.  Still smiling, Sarah leaned against him and raised her right hand to caress his face and extend her fingers into his hair.  He left off nuzzling her neck for a moment: “There’s no urgency to dress immediately... you have some time yet, I think?”

Sarah’s fingers stilled in their task, as she turned her face slightly to catch his eyes again.  Will returned the look and took the opportunity to kiss the corner of her mouth, while his right hand reached down her petticoat quickly pulling up the hem and slid his hand up her right leg, seeking out the silky skin of her inner thigh.

“At least one hour, I think...... before I need to leave for Westminster,” she replied, holding his gaze. Her breath hitched as she relaxed more against him, leaning her head back against his shoulder and spreading her legs wider to give his long fingers easier access. 

For someone so new to the experience, Will had quickly gained the skills and knowledge to pleasure his lover.  His fingers moved with assurance over her wetness, tantalising her inner lips, seeking out the nub of her clitoris and caressing it, plunging deep into her vagina, exciting her deftly and repeatedly. Meanwhile his lips brushed and lightly kissed her neck.  Sarah’s breathing quickened.  Will’s fingers moved more urgently, bringing her soon to a shuddering climax, moaning and gasping while she gripped his hair tightly. 

With a light smile playing on his lips, Will regarded Sarah’s face and heaving bosom as her breathing subsided. Then keeping his arm tight around her waist, he stood slowly, lifting and carrying her round to the side of the bed, where he set Sarah on her feet before him and then, sat himself down on the mattress.  She smiled deeply into his eyes and bending forward, kissed his mouth firmly. 

“Now that you’ve gained my attention, what would you have **me** do?” she murmured, eyes twinkling.  Her hands were already busy, reaching down and unbuttoning his bulging breeches, while Will untied and discarded his necktie. “I see you are ready for me?” she remarked eyeing the tumescent cock and then raising her eyes quizzically to his. He chuckled and leant back on his elbows watching her expression.  He was expecting her to climb up and straddle him as was her usual practice.  Indeed, she appeared to be doing just that, when something made her hesitate.  “It is verily a most beautiful example of manhood,” she murmured to herself, “almost good enough to e..,” extending her tongue she slowly licked its bulbous head whilst raising her eyes to see his reaction.   Will’s eyes widened in stunned amazement, but before he could prevent her she had quickly pushed him flat onto the bed with one hand, while plunging her open mouth around the stiff cock held erect by the other.

“Sarah...!” he spluttered... “I shall not ....

"Hush!" she admonished, reaching to still his lips, while continuing to massage the base of his cock with her other hand. "Lie back.... and enjoy!" she coaxed, as she returned to stimulate and excite him with her tongue. He sank back, sighing audibly and raising his hands in submission.  There was no option but to do as he was bid.... suddenly he gripped Sarah's shoulders sufficiently to distract her.

“Really. Sarah! I can desist no more!” 

She grinned widely as she clambered up and kissed him wetly on his gaping mouth. 

“Very well, my lover, I will satisfy myself with your favoured position!” she beamed into his now grinning face, while straddling his hips and lowering herself onto his still hard member, aided by Will gathering up her voluminous petticoat in his enormous hands and holding it tight to her hips.  Still gazing into Will’s eyes, she placed her hand flat on his chest and pushed herself upright, slowly rubbing her body against his. Will’s hands gripped her naked hips under the petticoat, as his breathing shortened and his eyes glazed over. She shifted position slightly to bring her clitoris repeatedly against his groin and was soon quickening the rubbing until she lost herself in the moment; moaning and gasping again – this time with Will bucking and moaning beneath her as he climaxed also.

Sarah smiled as she watched Will’s eyes refocus on her, bending forward to hold his face between her hands, kiss his forehead and cheeks and mould her body to his.  Will chuckled again – she always did this! He responded by stroking her back slowly with his large hands, and then holding her as he raised himself upright – she still straddling his lap.  He appraised her now contented countenance, and tucked a stray curl back into her hair, before placing a kiss carefully on her lips.

“I only came in here to kiss your duckies!” he grinned, and went on to shower kisses over her breasts, reducing her again to giggling until she raised his head again.  Her face became more serious, as she kept her hands holding his face; her eyes holding his gaze:

“Thank you, Will, for raising my spirits this fateful day.”

He covered one of her hands with his own and slid it down to his lips, mirroring her expression.

“Whatever happens at King’s Bench this morning,” he said, huskily, “I shall still be here this night - for you.  Whatever their insinuations, remember, in my eyes you are not indebted in any way.  You have already paid in full with your life and that of Samuel.  It is I who will ever be indebted to you.”

He watched as her eyes started to fill. This time he did put his arms about her and hug her close.  Then he raised himself to his feet, setting her upright once more.  He smoothed the stray tears from her smiling face with an elegant thumb.

“So!” he ventured, “Will it be the blue dress?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to followingyourbliss & rikibeth for their advice, knowledge and help.


End file.
